In vehicle-to-vehicle communication (C2C communication) and vehicle-to-infrastructure communication (briefly C2I communication in the text which follows), vehicles communicate with other vehicles or vehicles communicate with infrastructure devices. This communication is also called C2X communication overall. Such C2X systems are used, in particular, for exchanging information (data) for application in a driver assistance system and/or a safety system of vehicles.
At the interface between research and development and the application of driver-assistance or safety systems of vehicles, intensive discussions are currently being carried out on the subject of how C2X communication can be introduced into the market. In this context, the main subject of discussion is time and again how, even at low market penetration rates, the customer can be presented with a benefit of C2X communication which can be correspondingly marketed and thus also sold. A further important aspect in the introduction of C2X communication for application in driver assistance and safety systems of vehicles is the safety and reliability of the systems which must be guaranteed even at low penetration rates of the C2X communication.
From WO 2009/056533 A1, which is incorporated by reference, a method for the assessment of data of a digital map for a vehicle is known in which data are assessed on the basis of a map-related quality information item and/or on the basis of measurement data of an environment sensor system of the vehicle and this assessment is subsequently transferred to a driver assistance system and/or a safety system of the vehicle. In this context, the driver assistance system and/or the safety system uses the data of the digital map on the basis of the assessment. By means of the assessment, the system can then decide the extent to which it wishes to utilize the digital map data. The assessment of the data here relates to, among other things, a determination of a currency of the data. Furthermore, measuring accuracy, the deviation of the GPS position of the vehicle and the map-matching position determined by the navigation system, the frequency of the data or the type of data can also be used as quality information. On the basis of the assessment of the data, these can then be used, for example, at various levels of the map data since the requirements for the different levels are different.
The known method can be useful for using the information conveyed but does not bring any advantages for the communication of the vehicles with one another or between the vehicles and the infrastructure devices.
From the printed document 102010002092.3, which is incorporated by reference, a communication device for C2X communication is also known in which data received by means of a data preprocessing unit are preprocessed and are forwarded thereafter to an application of the communication partner. The preprocessing of the data can include, for example, a data reduction or a data plausibility check, a data correction or a data validation. Furthermore, a quality improvement of the data can also be performed. By means of the preprocessing of the data, these can be matched to the corresponding applications. As a result, the processing of the data becomes more efficient and targeted. This known device also has the aim of improving the processing of the data in the communication device. This will not influence the communication.